Undying Love
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: What happens when a certian bookworm confesses her love to a certain hero? What will Ginny and Ron think and how will Harry react?
1. How it Began

**This is not a one shot! I hope you guys like it, my first angst-y story, only a bit though. It's really a romance/angst/humor. Hope you like it, it WILL get better in the next chappie.**

Hermione paced the length of her flat. She tripped over her own feet in her haste as she walked over to the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress, red flats and a diamond necklace her fiancé Ron had given her. Her previously bushy hair had been smoothed out into luscious curls, her lipstick as red as her shoes, eyes sparking.

It had been two years since the fall of Voldemort, and since then she had gained a steady relationship with best friend Ron Weasley and was now pregnant with his daughter.

After the war Ginny and Harry had gotten back together, making Hermione's heart crack. She had always harbored a secret love for The Savior of The Wizarding World, something about the intense emerald eyes and unruly black hair. But that was beside the point. Harry and Ginny had been dating ever since, she had moved into Grimmauld Place with him recently.

Ron and Ginny had both gone into Professional Quittich and were at a tournament this weekend. Hermione had quickly made arrangements for Harry to come over, using an excuse that they would both be lonely.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione Granger froze, taking a deep breath. "Coming!" she called, hobbling slowly towards the front door and swinging it open. Her breath hitched at the sight; her secret crush Harry Potter standing at the door in a black shirt and jeans, hair ruffled, scar exposed, eyes twinkling, holding a rose in his hand.

"For the lady," he grinned down at her, extending the rose.

"Oh thank you Harry! It's beautiful, come on in," she moved aside to let him through.

"Thanks for having me 'Mione. I really would have been lonely without Gin home," Harry said rather quietly, navigating over to the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes had strayed to his backside, making it hard for her to concentrate. "Mmm? Yeah…er…. you're right."

"'Mione? You okay? You just said I was right, you're freaking me out a bit," Harry teased, swooping down to take a seat on a barstool that overlooked the kitchen counter.

Hermione hit him playfully in the back of the head. "Oh, be quiet will you?" she laughed back in reply. "You never give me a break do you?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

After dinner was finished Hermione invited Harry outside to sit on the back porch and watch the sunset, this is when she fixed her eyes on Harry and took a deep breath. "Being lonely wasn't the only reason I invited you over here, Harry." She informed him.

"I hope it wasn't to name your child 'Mione!" Harry teased, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know I suck at that stuff,"

"Harry, I'm serious, listen to me." Hermione hissed. "I need your help with something."

"Shoot," Harry replied.

"I have feelings for a guy," Hermione trailed off.

"I would think a smart witch like you would know that by now," Harry replied.

"A guy other than Ronald, Harry." Hermione said carefully, watching his face.

"Oh?" Harry replied tonelessly.

"What should I do Harry?" Hermione inquired. "I have really strong feelings for someone who isn't my fiancé, or my baby's father. What am I going to do?"

Harry considered this. "As your friend I would say you have to get over it and be with your fiancé, it's only the right."

Hermione's face fell, but she continued hoarsely "And if you weren't my friend?"

"Well seeing as I am…"

"Come on Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't think about Ron, think about me! Should I tell this guy I like him?"

"As a guy…" Harry said slowly. "I would say you should tell this crush. Maybe it's not a real crush, maybe it's just curiosity. I don't know 'Mione, that's all I can give you."

"So I should tell him," Hermione muttered. "What should I say, Harry? I mean you're a guy right?"

"I think we've established that."

"So if it were you, what would you want me to say?" Hermione asked persistently.

"I don't know, I would probably want you to speak from the heart," Harry replied nervously. "Here, practice with me." He ordered.

"Here?" Hermione whispered in horror.

"No, two months from now. Yes, here!" Harry exclaimed teasingly. "Go ahead, careful."

"What do I say?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, is this bloke smart or daft?" Harry asked.

"Smart,"

"I can't say I'm surprised, 'Mione. I guess you don't need a direct approach then, unless you think he's unaware?"

"Definitely unaware," Hermione replied

"Then go direct, it's probably easier, incase he gets confused, now try." Harry said gently.

"I don't…"

"Just try Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione's eyes locked in his and she quietly whispered, "I love you Harry Potter,"

"See?" Harry asked nervously, standing, "It wasn't that hard was it? I have to go now, Mione. I promised to pick Teddy up tomorrow morning. Good luck with telling that guy,"

"Oh, I already did," Hermione replied.

"Then why'd you ask me for advice?" Harry asked dramatically.

"Because when I asked for advice I hadn't told him yet," Hermione said weakly.

A look of realization passed across his pale face, quickly turning into that of pain and anger. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.


	2. Walking In

**Okay, this chapter is definitely angst filled, be warned. Plot thickens in the next chapter, sorry it's so short….**

Five full minutes later he was blinking at her dumbly from his spot in the doorframe, brow creased in confusion. "Wait…what?" he demanded, shaking his head as if it would flick the thoughts away.

Hermione breathed deeply. "When I asked you, I hadn't told him. Since then I have."

"Please tell me you called him somehow through the fire when I wasn't looking." Harry muttered darkly, running a hand through his hair, making Hermione stare intently.

He glanced down, noticing the admiration in her eyes, which only made him squirm. "'Mione," he said hoarsely. "How could this happen? Ron's my best mate, I can't be with you and be loyal to him."

Hermione suppressed a rush of tears. "Then you'll have to choose," she insisted. "Between me and Ron."

"Hermione I couldn't. I love you too, in the same way you love me. But…Ron's my best mate, and….the only reason I agreed to come over was because I wanted to tell you the good news. Ginny and I am engaged Hermione,"

The woman opposite him looked like she was choking on air. "Oh," she said weakly, face draining of all it's colour. Then quickly her eyes widened, "You love me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry blushed.

"Then why are you engaged to Ginny?" she whispered.

"Why are you engaged to Ron?" Harry countered. "And carrying his child?" he added.

"To keep my mind off you!" Hermione replied.

"Same," Harry admitted.

"So you really love me? Harry, Ron would understand. He'd be hurt and maybe upset at first but they'd both understand. We're in love with the wrong people. We aren't meant to be with who we are with."

"I can't do it, 'Mione." Harry said quietly, tears collecting in his gorgeous eyes. "You're having Ron's child, you're going to get married to Ron, and I'm going to get married to Ginny."

"But I don't love Ron!" she insisted. "I love you, and that's never going to change!"

Harry's gaze narrowed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you too, more than the world, and I always will, but…."

"But your best mates my fiancé, I know Harry, and I don't care!"

"But I do!" Harry whispered. "I won't let you leave him because of some infatuation you have over me. I won't let myself leave Ginny, I can't do that." He stepped away, fingering the doorknob absently. "Even if I want too," he added quietly, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, dropping forcefully on the ground.

Hermione hauled herself up to her feet, stalking after him as he stumbled blindly to the door. "Stop!" she shouted.

"I love you!" Harry hissed. "I do Hermione, but I can't do this. I can't go against Ginny and I can't go against Ron. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"So you take his side then?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm not taking any sides!" Harry shouted in response, eyes flaring. "I won't choose between you again!"

"You don't love me," Hermione whispered. "Because if you loved me you'd always be there, you'd never be able to let me out of your sight, you'd never leave me!"

"I love you, that's why I have to leave! For our sanity Hermione," Harry roared. "What would you tell your child? I won't let anyone fall under the category I did, no father to teach me anything about the world."

"He would have a father!" Hermione choked through sobs. "He would have you! I would do anything for you, because I love you! If you won't do this for me I guess you don't love me!"

Harry seemed to control his anger here, because his eyes settled to their normal colour, unclouded with anger. "I love you 'Mione, I love you with undying love." Slowly he rested his palm against her hip, bringing her forward for a passion filled kiss.

Fire burned deep in his stomach, boiling his blood as he heard rather then felt her long fingers entwine into his soot coloured hair, yanking gently, bringing him closer to her mouth.

The door swung open, two laughing shadows appearing. Then they stopped, walking forwards cautiously. Ginny's hair was plastered in mud, her face showing the pain she was going through as her fiancé looked back at her, trying to regain his breath as he ripped away from his best friend's mouth. Ron looked furious, even fearful.

Harry remembered what Ron had gone through on the horcrux search, the feelings of jealousy towards Harry. "Mate, I can explain." Harry said hastily, watching out of the corner of his eye as Hermione touched where he had kissed her with her fingertips, eyes wide in surprise.


End file.
